Kyoyas Girl
by smilehighxxx
Summary: Kyoya has a girlfriend! HE HAS FOR THE WHOLE FRICKEN YEAR OF THE STUPID SHOW! whats gonna happen when she returns? This is the wonderful tale of a young girl who hates the school dresses so much that it has nothing to do with the story :D please review :) it would mean a lot!
1. Chapter 1

I was so happy to be seeing my boyfriend Kyoya.

Now to any other normal fangirl he is a serious man who cares for nothing more other than budgets and…well, MONEY ALL TOGETHER!

But those are lies!

Kyoya may be serious but depending on who you are, you could make him a loving, caring, protective boy.

I'm his girlfriend; therefore I am one of those special people.

I think it has been 1 year and 2 months since I last saw him. And so much has everything! A new member of the host club, Tamaki got a dog (I love dogs by the way :3) and finally, THE NEW MEMBER IS A GIRL!

How do I know all of this?

Who do you think Kyoya's always emailing?

Anyways right now I am half way to Ouran High school and therefore half way to Kyoya.

My hearts racing so much…

Hope I don't get a heart attack when I see him, my pulse at the moment can make that very possible!

"Miss Mills we are due to be at Ouran in 5 minutes."

THANK YOU MR DRIVER DUDE!

Screw half way there I am practically there…just on the road and not in his arms…

God I'm starting to sound like one of his fangirls…

GROSS!


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the large pink door slowly, trying to calm myself down in the meantime, I was a little more than excited to see him.

I was…well…Ok so I can't think of another word other than excited but that's why his the smart one!

I've been doing nothing other than texting, emailing, and calling him just so we can talk and keep the relationship alive but I will admit, a year and two months is a long time! Who knows what I will see? He may have changed his look, he may be acting weirdly, and he might act distant…

But if anything, I wouldn't be lying if I said I was scared that he… possibly cheated…

But the sad thing about that one is that even if he acts like his loving but serious self I will never get the answer…

*sigh* But what am I scared about?

This is Kyoya! My boyfriend! The smartass idiot with a sexy body but annoying talk, he would never hurt me. He loves me too much for that, right? He knows I love him, right?

CHRIST!

Why do I have to get all depressed last minute? :'(

Screw you Kyoya! Why do you have to make me love you?

Well… I can't just stand here like an idiot. Let's get this show on the road!

Now you see, I said to Kyoya that I will be at his house at 9pm but it is 5pm, the club is closed, and it's the perfect time to surprise him

Ok! Let's do this.

I got out my phone and started texting the little group chat I started with the twins, Tamaki, and Huni (because Mori doesn't talk a lot)

I opened the door as quietly as I most possibly could and smiled at the effort the host's were doing at distracting Haruhi (because I knew she would ask who I am ergo giving away my position…Teehee, it's kinda like mission impossible :p)

Luckily for me Kyoya was concentrating on the club budgets so he didn't notice me sneak up on him. :3

I wrapped my arms around his neck which shocked him at first but when I nuzzled my face into his neck he knew who it was.

"Miss me?" I said, while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thought about you day and night," he replied while dragging me onto his lap so he could give me a hug.

(That's right! Kyoya! Giving Hugs! Ha! No joke.)

By now the host club had left Haruhi into complete confusion and came over to greet me.

"Hey guys…and…" now I was looking at Haruhi, "girl, I'm Lucy by the way," I said still sitting on Kyoya's lap, him having his arms wrapped around my waist.

"…"

"WHO TOLD YOU SHE WAS A SHE LUCY!" yelled/screamed Tamaki. It kinda made me giggle, trust me his annoying but after not seeing him for a long time you do start to miss him quite a lot.

"Who do you think?" I said.

"Tamaki, Lucy has a right to know what's going on in the host club and Haruhi being a girl was one of the things that went on…" he said towards his idiotic friend.

"Kyoya…" I began, knowing it wasn't the full reason.

"…Fine…And because…I took a picture of your face when you found out without you knowing and sent it to her…"

The room was quite…

"YOU DID WHAT?! KYOYA YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME THAT'S CALLED CYBER BULLING! AND ALSO~"

"Now do you see what I was trying to prevent?" Kyoya said facing me completely ignoring Tamaki's outrage, "yes but… the photo was kinda funny," I said giggling a bit at the memory of the photo. He then let out a chuckle, "yeah I guess…"

What was I so scared about? I back with Kyoya, the host club, the laugher, and the warm hugs that my wonderful boyfriend is always willing to give me.

I'm in love with him, his in love with me.

I'm living a happy life, his living what I hope is a happy life.

I couldn't ask for anything more!

…

_**Review and tell me what should happen next :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Kyoya were unpacking my stuff. I was staying in his bedroom because (don't laugh at me) I have a fear of the dark and being alone.

I blame creepypastas.

We started with my clothes, then the movies Kyoya had wanted to watch, and finally (right now) my homework…I love Kyoya but sometimes I'm just like-

"Screw you by the way," I said.

"What? Why?"

"Cuz you made me bring homework!" This made him laugh but I was still grumpy, stupid damn homework!

Homework… . . . .

How about no?

…

After dinner I took a shower and got changed into some PJ shorts and one of Kyoya T-shirts that he left when he visited me on my birthday.

I was sick so he didn't stay for long but he was soaked since it rained that day and he left the shirt that was drying (make sense?)

Anyways I turned on a horror movie (more reasons to why I'm scared of the dark) and just stared at the play screen waiting for Kyoya to get dressed.

I took a sneak peak at him and saw him with nothing on, e.g. No Clothing!

And I may be a pervert for saying his but he was really, really hot…no, sexy, no…he was like a god…

Lol no sexy not a god, no one is a god. I'm sorry but not ever 1D are gods and you cannot disagree!

A blush grew on my face and I smiled a little. Yep I'm a lucky, lucky girl.

Anyways once he was…half dressed (he didn't have a shirt) he snaked his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Thought you were scared of the dark?" he said

"I am…" I said.

"I wonder why?" he said, the idiot was teasing me.

"You know, if I didn't love you so much I would have pushed you off the bed!"

He chuckled, "yeah whatever…"

He pressed play and we waited for the movie to start.

…

Half way through the movie and we were in a different position.

Kyoya was lying on his back one arm laid on his stomach and the other wrapped around my waist, I was only shaking a little bit so every noun and again he would I guess stroke head and place a kiss on it. Me? Well I was lying on my side next to him, one arm under his, the other on his chest, just a little bit under my face which was also on his chest. And he wasn't scared of anything

But neverless this has been a great day!

Seeing Kyoya today made me realise how much I love and needed him when watching a movie!

Lol

**BTW THEY WERE WATCHING THE EXORSIST! I haven't seen it lol! But I have heard about the true story from Ghost Adventures :D**


End file.
